Survival of the Fittest
by Thelucarioboss
Summary: Ash wants to go to Almia, but he cant afford it. So, he signs up for a tv show and the winner gets 100,000 P and a free trip to the Almia. All he has to do is survive one month in a mansion with other people. Seem simple? You've got no idea...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello people! This is a story called Survival of the Fittest. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Me: Now for the disclaimer!_**

**_Ash: Why do I have to do it?_**

**_Dawn: Because your name was drawn._**

**_Ash: But that isnt fair!_**

**_Me: You gotta problem with the way I run this show?_**

**_May: Thelucarioboss does not own any of the characters in this story. ^-^_**

**_Me: Thank you._**

* * *

Ash Ketchum has recently completed the Unova League and has returned home where his mother has organized a party. Pretty much everyone Ash knew was there, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Brock, Cilan, Gary, Zoey, Cynthia, Tracey, Professor Oak, Professor Rowan, and, to Ash's dismay, Paul. There were huge amplifiers, a dance floor, discoes, snacks and sodas, and even a huge chocolate fountain. While standing over by the fountain, Ash is approached by Gary.

" So, where is your next adventure going to Ash?" Gary questioned.

"Most likely to Almia," Ash replied," I might train to be a Pokemon Ranger!"

"As if! That stuff costs money that you dont have!"

Just then, an ad came on the tv.

"Survival of the Fittest Season Thirteen is looking for applicants. The grand prize is 10,000 P and a free trip to the Almia Region! If you make it, you and the contestants will be shipped to a mansion full of mysteries. If you survive the drama and are the last person standing, you win! Apply now at P.O. Box 236 Hollywood, Ca. Will you be the winner?"

"See that Gary?" Ash remarked," I'll apply for that show, win, and go to Almia!"

"Well good luck, Ashy-Boy."

"Dont call me Ashy-Boy!"

* * *

_**Me:Well, thats a wrap. I hope it didnt bore you too much. So, you might be wondering, what is the point of this?**_

**_Misty:Well, in the next chapter, you will find out just that._**

**_Paul: Well duh!_**

**_Misty: Dont make me use my mallet._**

**_Ash & Dawn: Goodbye!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Bad, Right?

_**Survivial of the Fittest Chapter 2: Not so bad, right?**_

_** Me: Welcome back! In the last chapter, Ash discovered a way to get to Almia. In this chapter, you'll learn the fine print.**_

_** Dawn: Also, the ships in this story are Pearlshipping, Questshipping, one-sided Pokeshipping, and one-sided Advanceshipping.**_

_** May & Misty: Thats not fair how do you know you get Ash?**_

_** Dawn: I read the rough draft. I know all the events that'll happen. ^-^**_

_** Me: Not in the story you wont.**_

_** Jimmy and Marina: Thelucarioboss doesnt own any of the characters in this story. Now lets begin!**_

* * *

Ash has been accepted to the game show and is currently making his way to an interview with the executive producer at the studio.

"I thought all the questions were answered on the application," muttered an unhappy Ash.

" You thought wrong, Mr. Ketchum," replied Mrs. Carry, the exectutive producer," now could you please give me a list of friends? Preferably divivded based on gender."

"Two questions first. One, why do you want to know and two why do they have to be divivded by gender?"

"Two answers. One, in case they want a copy and two so we dont mistake any girls for boys by name and vise versa."

After Ash had finished scribbling down a list of names Mrs. Carry said," Okay now, do you have any enemies? This is important for your own protection."

'Well there is Jessie, James, and Domino from Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma, and all of Teams Plasma and Galactic." Ash replied.

After writing these names down, Mrs. Carry said," See, not so bad, right? You may go now."

"Finally!" exclaimed Ash, who ran out the door.

Once he had gone, Mrs. Carry read over the list. Then she pressed a button, putting her in contact with her secratery.

"Yes Mrs. Carry?" said her secratery.

" Find me these girls, I think this is going to be the best season yet!"

* * *

"So, what do you think, Ms. Maple?" asked Mrs. Carry," As the head of the Ash Ketchum Fan Club, would you like to volunteer four of your members to join in this years show?"

"I'm not sure of this," replied May," It seems like backstabbing my friend. However, we do meet the qualifications of this job and I've always wanted to be on tv so deal!"

* * *

"No way!" shouted Domino and Jessie at the same time.

"Look," said Mrs. Carry," Its simple. You have to agree to this or I will have you thrown in prison!"

"You wouldnt," replied Domino," I know more than you think about your kind. Youre duping me!"

"Am I? Do you want to risk everything over an assumption?"

"Okay," replied Jessie," We'll do it. But if you double-cross us you'll be answering to Team Rocket!"

"Fair enough," replied Mrs. Carry," Now heres what I've got in mind..."

* * *

_** Me: And, thats a wrap! Now in the next chapter, Ash will meet his eleven companions for a month and they will explore their new home.**_

_** Ash: Now who could thet be?**_

_**Dawn: I know! Its m...**_

_**Me: Shut it! No spoilers!**_

_**Everyone: Goodbye!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Lights,Cameras,Action!

**_ Survival of the Fittest Chapter 3: Lights, Cameras, Action!_**

**_ Me: Welcome back to the story! In this chapter Ash will meet his competitors._**

**_ Jimmy: Also, due to an unforseen error Sakura will no longer be in the challenge._**

**_ Marina: She will be replaced by me! Yay questshipping!_**

**_ Ash: Does Marina like me in the story or hate me?_**

**_ Me: She is one of the four that hate you._**

**_May & Dawn: Thelucarioboss does not own any of the characters in this story!_**

**_ Me: Now lets begin._**

* * *

"Now come right this way," said Mrs. Carry," the other competitors are already there"

"Oh I wonder who they could be," wondered an anticipating Ash.

"Oh, you"ll see," grinned Mrs. Carry evilly.

As soon as Ash got out of the limo he looked aound at his contestants. He then did a double take. He knew pretty much every one of them. There was May, both Biancas, and Dawn! And over there were two mysterious boys and Paul! And over there were a mysterious girl, Misty, Jessie, and Domino!

" Wait, why are all these people here?" Ash questioned.

" They all filled out applications that were accepted," muttered Mrs. Carry.

Ash went and stood by the two mysterious boys.

"Good thing you two are here," said one," I'd have gone insane. Hi I'm Jimmy."

" Hi, Im J," said the other," and you are?"

" Im Ash from Pallet Town."

"Lets all meet at my room later," whispered J," I've got something useful for you two."

"Now come everyone," yelled .," We're going inside."

Suddenly May and Bianca from Johtho latched on to Ash's arms. Shocked, he said," You know, you dont need me to lead you inside, right?"

"Yea," replied May," we know. But this is much better.

Once inside they were led through to a den sort of room. There were two couches, two recliners, and a love seat.

"Okay, could you guys please stop squishing me!" Ash groaned. He was currently stuck between May and Bianca.

"Okay, okay." they replied.

"Okay," said Mrs. Carry, " these are the rules:

1. You may leave the mansion, just not the grounds.

2. You may forfiet at any time, however if you undertake serious injury you are forced out.

3. Anything goes here. You may curse, fight, gossip, and ally. But no use of weapons like knifes.

"Understood?"

" Yes." replied everyone.

" Good, you may use these maps. Now go find your rooms."

As soon as everyone had left Ash J and Jimmy all grouped together.

"There is a huge man cave room on the first floor with a secret kitchen access," said Jimmy looking at the map," lets bunk there."

"Okay," replied J," Lead the way."

So they found their way to the man cave with no issues. Inside was a huge 50' flat screen tv, a hot tub, video game consoles to no end, a huge snack bar, various bean bags and such for playing consoles on, and three king sized beds.

"This makes my place look like crap," marveled Ash.

"You two come over here," said J," I have something you"ll need."

"What is is?" asked Jimmy.

"Its dangerous to go alone, take this."

"What is it?"

"Its a spy pack, its full of useful creations. I know for a fact these will save your lives from those girls."

"Well, then whats in it?"

"Well, theres a buzz baton. When powered it emitts a small shock when you touch it. Then theres the blackout suit. It will blend you in with the shadows. And finally theres the cham-foil. It uses crystals to emit a replica of your surroundings so you disappear from sight. Just dont let these get wet or they short out."

"Cool!" exclaimed Ash," you know, we should for and alliance."

"Yea, replied Jimmy," Team Shock!"

"Team Shock," muttered J," I like it."

"Together we will defeat the rest!" all three shouted.

* * *

_**Me: Well thats a wrap. In the next chapter, Day one will unveil its dramatic events.**_

_** Ash: I wonder what will happen.**_

_** Dawn: I know!**_

_** May: Yea but I dont like spoilers.**_

_** Dawn: Tomorrow, there will be a...**_

_** May: (Grabs Misty's mallet) I'**_


End file.
